Talk:Gol Acheron
Should Maia be given her own article? --ReadingChick 08:24, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Not really, considering how little we know about them and the fact they only act together in the games.Jakraziel 14:58, 14 February 2009 (UTC) As little is known about the individual Eco Sages (other than Samos), and they have their own articles. (Sorry if I sound antagonistic, it's not my intention). --ReadingChick 20:58, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Yes but they act separately (i.e. the Blue sages levitation machine) and, live separately. And arguments are fine, we need them to properly improve the wiki.Jakraziel 21:55, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Well, you have me there. I'll just neaten up the article, then. --ReadingChick 21:59, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Gol Gol is a lurker you should add that he was probaly a man once due to his sister is human but gol is defanty a lurker now look at his mauth and he even has chans locked on him all lurkers have some kind of chan locked on them even the lurker lurker Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 18:24, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Gol is NOT a lurker. I dont know what gave you that Idea. But He is like that due to exposure to dark eco. Learn your facts. He is the leader of the Lurkers in Jak and Daxter:TPL but thats all.--Morgan84 18:43, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I know he as that odd typical Lurker mouth, but also notice it's strangely gray, perhaps metallic? --Light Daxter 18:47, 5 April 2009 (UTC) no he is a lurker the resone he has that gray and metallic is due to the dark eco --Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 19:52, 5 April 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* Gol isn't a Lurker, this discussion is over. --Light Daxter 19:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) no this discussion is not over he has evey thing a lurker has what makes him look so derinte is that he was once human!P.S what are you gonna do block me for having a openein--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 20:02, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Listen. Do you have proof that he is a Lurker? When does it say hes a lurker? IT DOSNT! LISTEN! Gol is a MAN that was exposed to Dark ECO. He is Not a Lurker. He dosnt look like a Gorilla to me. Nobodys going to ban you for expressing your opinion. Calm Down.--Morgan84 20:05, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not planning to block you. Wrong thoughts can't be blocked. Just accept it. --Light Daxter 20:07, 5 April 2009 (UTC) NOT ALL LURKERS ARE GORILLA THAERE ARE MANY SPECESE OF THE LURKERS (i.e SPIDER/FISH/WORMTINY LITTLE ONING THINGS(LOLZ)/AND MANY MORE) AND HE IS JUST A DERINT KIND OF LURKER GO AND LOOK AT HIM!--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 20:15, 5 April 2009 (UTC) He looks far more human than lurker, and kindly do not write in all capitals.Jakraziel 20:18, 5 April 2009 (UTC) i was typing in cap to show i was yelling(lolz) but gol is a lurker/human--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 20:37, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Although you do have a point, Dee Snyder is a bit of an animal (hopefully someone who knows Twisted Sister will get that joke?). --JaK aNd DaXtEr FrEaK 03:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) That's strange, when I saw his mouthpiece I assumed he'd changed into some Human/Lurker hybrid. He obviously started out as a human because Samos knew him (and theres no evidence of friendly lurkers in the Old World), but dark eco could have altered him that way. But perhaps that's not what it is. Brutter mentions (in Jak II) that Lurkers are no longer 'evil' per se, which suggests they never were an EVIL race, but a misunderstood one. I'm figuring that the Lurker mouthpiece Gol wears might be used to show the LURKERS that he's 'ONE OF THEM', its just a disguise. They're dimwitted animals, why trust a human? But if THEY think he's a lurker as well, perhaps that's how he got his army, by wearing that mouthpiece disguise ;) Benxander 03:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Now THAT is interesting I like it. --Light Daxter 17:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Gol sounds like a long time smoker. Morgan84 03:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Simliarities I don't see that part in the trivia section very meainingful, since it's said that they have several similarities yet the only similarities given are two very unremarkable ones. Anyone else up for removal, or am I just nitpicking for the sake of it? Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 10:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Although I have really no authoirty - just opinion - in this matter, I think we should leave it, you never know when a future game will pop up something that connects the similarities, and provides you with more. --JaK aNd DaXtEr FrEaK 12:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) It is a minor point, but it should be noted the two are kinda similar. Light Daxter - User - Talk 12:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) There are some similarities, yes, but surely more could be added? I don't know, the reasons given just seem so minor. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 16:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Twins I recall a trivia question on one of the earlier official Naughty Dog Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy websites (in the days before Jak II) that involved Gol and Maia, and it mentioned that they were twins. You needed to answer a bunch of trivia questions to get access to wallpapers and such, and one of the questions was (something along the lines of): "What is the last name of the villainous twin siblings?" Although Gol and Maia do look kind of apart in age, I think this is because Dark Eco has this effect. If you look at the back of Maia's hair, it is starting to turn gray just like Gol, meaning she was likely exposed to Dark Eco at a later date than her brother, Samos' dialogue in the Red Sage's hut also suggests this. --Lord Beckett 12:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I thought this was just gonna be another one of those "meh whatever" things, but this is actually quite interesting. And believable too. I say stick it in the trivia section. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 14:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Race He may be a Lurker. He may be a human. He may be an ottsel. He may be a Dark Eco mutant. He may be a precursor. He may be ANY of these things, but ONE fact remains; he's a sage. And he was once like all the sages were. And since all sages are listed as "human", I've come to a logical conclusion; Gol is a human. Case/point/argue Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 10:55, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Betting on human too, just because he (and Maia, his sister) look more human than anything else. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 14:00, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I'd say human with mutations.Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 22:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) He is a sage, but their aren't any sources, as far as i know, in the game that say all sages are humans. That Dark Eco mutant one sounds likely, but i have no proof. With all this being said his Race should be put as Unknown. Neffy545 02:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC)